memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Creatures
|pages = 96 |year = Various |ISBN = 1582369089 }} Creatures is a role-playing game supplement published by Decipher in 2003. Summary ;From the book jacket :Not precisely, Doctor. On the 'teddy bears' are alive and they have six-inch fangs ::''- Spock to McCoy, '' :It's a menagerie out there… :From the Klingon targ to the Ceti Alpha eel, the galaxy plays hosts to lifeforms that strain the imagination of even Starfleet's finest zoologists. They won't strain yours, though, because Creatures gives you the complete readout on dozens of aliens beasts for your [[Star Trek Roleplaying Game (Decipher)|''Star Trek RPG]] series. You'll know what to do when the Tarkassian razor charge, and you'll learn the best way to avoid mugato bites. In fact, after reading this book, alien monsters will probably cease to give you any tribble at all…'' :Creatures includes : :* Creatures from all eras of ''STAR TREK, including guidelines for incorporating them into your series.'' :* More than 60 creature descriptions, from the Aldebaran serpent to the Yridian yak, complete with full ''STAR TREK RPG statistics and rules.'' :* Detailed and expanded rules for creature design. Contents * Introduction *''Terrestrial creatures'' : Ape, Arachnid (venomous), bird of prey, cat (predatory), dog (large), herd animal, large reptile, snake (venomous) * Aldebaran serpent (Aldebaran III) * Andorian forest spider (Andoria) * Algorian mammoth (Algor) * Alvanian cave sloth * Alvanian spine mite * Alverian dung beetle * Arbazon vulture (Arbazon) * Ba'ku rhyl (Ba'ku planet) * Baneriam hawk (Baneria) * Bardakian pronghorn moose (Bardak) * Barrowbug (Bajor) * Bazgan floater (Bazgan II) * Berserker cat (Errikang VII) * Bulgallian rat (Bulgal) * Caldorian eel * Carnivorous rastipod (Bajor) * Cave-rat * Ceti eel (Ceti Alpha V) * Circassian cat * Consciousness parasite (extra-dimensional matrix) * Corvan gilvos (Corvan II) * Cralluck (Acamar III) * Dalvin hissing beetle * Degebian mountain goat (Degeb IV) * Denebian slime devil (Deneb V) * Denevan neural parasite * Dikironium cloud creature * Drathan puppy lig * Dryworm (Antos IV) * Dytallic laser-beast (Dytallix B) * Eel-bird (Regulus V) * Exocomp (Tyrus VIIa) * Fan-fern (Duibus VI) * Flitterbird (Rhymus Major) * Garanian bolites * Gettle (Cardassia) * Glob fly (Klingon Empire) * Grint hound (Qo'noS) * Grishnar cat (Qo'noS) * Hanonian land eel (Hanon IV) * Hara cat (Bajor) * Interphasic organisms (Thanatos VII) * K'karee ( ) * Kavarian tiger-bat (Kavaria) * Kazaloth * Kerosh (Romulus) * Klabnian eel (Klabna) * Kolar beast (Qo'noS) * Krallinian eel (Drayan II) * Kryonian tiger (Kryon V & Brentalia) * Kurlian bear (Kurl) * Lala'vel (Alpha Centauri system) * Lavaflies (Rinax) * Le-matya ( ) * Ligorian mastodon (Ligor VII) * Lycosa tarantula (Lycos VII) * Lynars (Celtris III) * Mellitus * Mugato (Neural) * Norpin falcon (Norpin colony) * Orillian lung maggot (Orillia) * Orion wing-slug (Rigel II, III, V & VII) * Plasma gator (Beta Renner system) * Quasi-energy microbes (Igo sector) * Rakonian swamp rat (Bajor) * Ra'tar (Romulus) * Rectilian vulture (Rectos IV) * Rectyne monopod (Klingon Empire) * Reeta-hawk (Argratha) * Regalian fleaspider * Regulan blood worm (Regulus V) * Ripperworm (Nausicaa) * Sabre bear (Qo'noS) * Sand bats (Manark IV) * Sark (Qo'noS) * Sehlat ( ) * Skin frog (Minos) * Smog wasp ( ) * Spawn beetle (Rilka) * Swarms * Talarian hook spider (Talaria IV) * Tarchee cat (Nechani) * Targ (Qo'noS & Klingon colony worlds) * Targhee moonbeast (Targhest IV) * Tarkalean condor (Tarkalea) * Tarkalean hawk (Tarkalea) * Tarkassian razorbeast (Tarkas IX) * Teleraptor (Rigel VII) * Ter'ak (Romulus) * Tiberian bat * Tika cat (Solstice IV) * Toxic slug * Trayken beast (Psion VII) * Trelka (Remus) * Trellan crocodile (Trellus V) * Tribble * Two-headed Malgorian (Bajor) * Valit ( ) * Vicarian razorback (Vicar IV) * Vole (Cardassia) * Vorian pterodactyl (Voria III) * Wanoni tracehound (Betazed) * Wentlian condor snake (Palamar) * Wompat (Cardassia) * Yak bear * Yridian yak (Gaia) * Encounter profile * Creature profile Background information * Creative Direction: Christian Moore & Owen Seyler * Development and Editing: Jess Heinig & Ross A. Isaacs * Line Developer: Jess Heinig & Ross A. Isaacs * Proofreading: Bill Maxwell * Product Development: Paramount Pictures – John Van Citters * Visual Creative Direction: Dan Burns * Art Direction: Jesse Cassem * Graphic Design: Jesse Cassem * Production Design: Jeannie Glover & Owen Seyler Category:Role-playing games